


WHAT IF...

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has always been protective of you, you're his younger sister after all, but what happens after he finds out Isaac has feelings for you and walks in on the two of you kissing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT IF...

ISAAC’S POV:

“So you and (Y/N) have been hanging out a lot” Scott says looking at me closely.

“Uh yeah I guess” I respond, looking every where at at him.

“Nothing is going on between the two of you right?” Scott asks causing me to look at him with wide eyes.

“N-no why would you think that” I stutter.

“Isaac what’s going on between you and my sister?” He asks with a edge to his voice.

“Nothing i’m telling the truth” I say, and technically it’s true nothing has been going on between (Y/N) and I but that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it, thought about how it would be like to hold her to kiss her to be with her in every way possible.

“Have you kissed her?” Scott asks taking a step closer.

“What, no” I tell him but soon i’m thinking of (Y/N)’s lips those perfect, soft and very kissable lips.

“Do you want to?” Scott then asks pulling you out of your day dream.

“Oh yeah totally” I say, fear flows through me when I realise exactly what I just said, suddenly my back hits the wall with a loud thud.

“Stay away from my sister” Scott says through clenched teeth while walking pass me.

“Ouch” I exclaim rubbing the back of my head where it collided with the wall.

-

“Isaac hey” I hear (Y/N) call behind me.

“(Y/N) hi” I say nervously once she’s standing beside me, I then check the hallway to make sure Scott’s nowhere to be seen.

“So what are you doing after School?” She asks me smiling like always.

“Um nothing” I tell her, “why?”

“Well I was kinda hoping we could hang out” she says pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

“I can’t” I tell her, my heart drops when her smile disappears.

“Why? You said you weren’t doing anything” she asks, I try desperately to come up with a good excuse but nothing appears.

“I just can’t” I say avoiding her eyes knowing if I look into them I won’t be able to resist her.

“Come on Isaac please” she begs biting her lip softly, my breathe hitches and I find myself under her spell.

“Ok” I say before I can stop myself, she jumps excitedly and my heart lifts with happiness knowing i’m the cause of that beautiful smile.

“Come over after School” she says.

“What about Scott?” I ask her before she turns around to leave.

“What about him?” She then asks.

“Will he be there?”

“No he’s working tonight” she says giving me one last heart stopping smile before walking away.

-  
(Y/N)’S POV:

The door bell rings and your heart beats faster, you look yourself over one last time in the mirror before going down to answer the door.

“Isaac” you say opening the door to let him in.

“Hey” he says taking a step in the door while he looks around nervously.

“Scott’s already left for work” you tell him grabbing his arms and dragging him the rest of the way inside.

“Right” he says letting out a small sigh of relief.

“So why are you avoiding my brother?” You ask even though you already know the answer, this house has thin walls after all, but you still ask wanting to hear him say it.

“No reason” he says letting you lead him to the lounge room, “so what exactly are we doing I never asked?”

“Oh I just wanted to talk” you say slightly disappointed but not surprised that he didn’t tell you straight up.

“About what?” He asks curiously.

“Us” you tell him walking closer to him.

“Us, what about us?” He asks stumbling on his words.

“You like me” you say as you continue to get closer to him, “and I like you” you tell him once only mere inches are separating you, he gulps looking down at you.

Your hand presses softly against his chest, you feel his heart pounding and you see the desire in his eyes.

“We can’t” he says more to himself than to you.

You then get up on your toes and press your lips lightly against his, you feel him tense under your hand and you know he’s debating with himself whether or not he should stop this or kiss you back, you press closer to him until your can feel the heat radiating off his body, soon he isn’t able to resist and his lips move gracefully with yours.

Your hands lose themselves in his curls and his arms wrap around your waist, the kiss deepens as his tongue finds it’s way into your mouth, he groans when he feels your hand flutter across his belt buckle and you sigh against his mouth when he pulls you closer.

So lost in each other’s touch neither of you hear your brother come in, “Isaac” Scott growls causing the two of you to jump.

“Scott” you yelp stepping away from Isaac, his eyes flash red as he completely ignores you and goes straight for Isaac.

“I can explain” Isaac says stumbling backwards trying to avoid Scott’s wrath.

“I told you to stay away from her” Scott says angrily as he once again throw’s Isaac against the wall.

“Scott stop” you shout getting in his way of Isaac, “are you okay?” You ask looking back at Isaac, he nods.

“Get out of my way (Y/N)” Scott says still glaring at Isaac.

“I kissed him Scott” you say pushing him back.

“He didn’t have to kiss you back” he says claws extended.

“Why are you so against the two of us?” You ask progressively getting angrier by the second.

“I don’t want him to hurt you” Scott says.

“I won’t” Isaac tells him getting up off the floor.

“You could” Scott says.

“Scott, Isaac isn’t the only one that can hurt me, right now your the one hurting me” you tell him.

“(Y/N) I know what it’s like to have a broken heart, I don’t want you to go through that” Scott says his voice laced with sadness and heart break.

“I know, but you also remember what it felt like to be in love, I want to feel that Scott” you say.

“But do you have to feel it with Isaac?” He asks.

“What if I already feel it with him” you say, both Scott and Isaac’s eyes widened.

“Well I guess i’m too late” Scott says giving you sad smile, “she’s all yours” he tells Isaac.

“Really?” He asks cautiously not wanting to be thrown at the wall again.

“Yeah” Scott answers making his way out of the room.

“So” you say shyly.

“What if” he says smirking while making his way back towards you.

“What if” are the last words to come out of your mouth before his lips are once against on your own. What if…


End file.
